Thinking about you
by HawkwoodX15
Summary: A young red-haired girl thinks that no one is thinking about her on Christmas. However, one boy is about to prove her wrong. Short and sweet one-shot.


**Thinking about you**

**The timeline of this one-shot takes place when they were all kids (Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira and so on) and before Lucy even meet any of them (so sorry Lucy fans, but there is no her in this one)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy bois and girls. **

It was a cold, windy evening in the town of Magnolia. Snow was slowly falling from the night sky, as people living were walking outside and a special few were running to get to the last minute sales before the holidays.

It`s a day before Christmas.

There was laughter and a happy atmosphere as you walk down the street of the said town that was home to the strongest guild in the world.

Speaking of the guild...

The fairy tail building stood tall as always, covered in snow almost as much as the streets of the town. A peaceful atmosphere was stayed around the area, seeing as nothing can ruin this peace. We can all just sit back, relax and enjoy a nice warm glass of hot-.

"_SLAM"_

The entire guild shook at the sound of the door slamming open, the people of Magnolia saw a red-haired girl walk out with a sad look on her face. They could hear someone shouting at her but none paid much attention to that.

This young girl with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a chest plate and white skirt while the sword was being held by a leather belt on her waist. She was also wearing black stocking and brown shoes.

This young girl is Erza Scarlet, a fairy tail wizard and one of the strongest mages in the guild of her generation. Right now she was marching away from the guildhall with what looked like tears that were just about to fall from the corner of her eye (_**I don`t think I need to explain as to why she only has one eye**_.)

The reason for this is because of what her rival Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane or Mira made fun of her as usual, although this time she hit the nail on the coffin. She can still hear her words echoing in her head.

"I bet that you never even had someone bring you a Christmas gift..."

She had no idea how right she was. Erza wanted to say something back to her, however, her eyes on sadden as she realized she was right. The whole guild saw that her eyes filled with sadness and despair as she bolted out of the guild and towards her room in fairy hills.

On her way there she requipped the coat on her to make her warmer. The snow made a crunching sound whenever she would step on it, her sad look never leaving her as she was looking down at the snow-covered path.

She thought about how everyone in the guild was smiling and happy about the holidays. She remembers seeing older guildmates cheerfully talking and laughing by the brew tables, the beautiful Christmas decorations around the entire guild. Not to mention all the cakes and sweets that you could eat.

And then came the group with her friends. She saw how Grey was talking with Cana on one of the tables that had sweet chocolate cake, a few juice boxes, and some candy canes. Levy was reading a book by the fireplace (_**not sure if they have it or not, but still I will put it in here**_), while Lisanna was happily playing tag with Natsu. He asked her to join them but she politely declined and went back to eating her cake, which she picked up from one of the tables.

She was enjoying the peace and the cheerful spirit of her guildmates, that was until Mira came and opened up her big mouth. Her sadness only grew as she remembered that moment and speed up her pace to get back to her home quicker.

When she arriver to her room, she took off her armor and throw it aside. She put on one of her t-shirts which was dark blue whit a white cross on it, after that she took of her with a skirt and put on a pair of pajama pants. She kicked off her shoes and set on her bed.

Right in the middle of it.

Her mind replaying those words over and over, like a broken tape. Her tears were now falling down from her eye, as sobs were coming out from her throat. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into them.

She cried and cried and cried. She did not know how long it had passed, all she knew is that she was crying as much as when she was a slave at that cursed tower. Her cries echoed inside her empty room, reminding her that there is no one this time to comfort her.

She was so busy crying her eyes out that she failed to notice her window opening from the outside and a lone figure beginning to climb through it.

"Hey! Don`t cry Erza." The voice so familiar to her made her quickly pull her head from her knees and stare at the window that was facing her bed.

The halfway entered through the window was a boy with pink hair, onyx pair of eyes, wearing a red sweater, yellow short pants, black shoes, and a white scale scarf. He was smiling at Erza with his signature hearth warming smile which was probably as warm as his magic. She was shocked to see him here, her brown eyes shining from the tears and sadness in them.

"N-N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked while her dragon slayer friend came fully into her room. He inhaled the air inside the room, before breathing out and saying under his breath something that sounded like strawberries.

"Well I know that I am not supposed to be here, but I came here to cheer you up," He said happily as he came to Erza`s bed and sit on it where his back was facing her pillows.

"Then you are wasting your time... I do not need any cheering up, I am fine" Erza replied stubbornly as she looked away from him.

Natsu just smiled at her again and told her

"Come on Erza. I can hear you crying all the way from down the street" Erza cursed his enchanted senses "So of course, you need someone to cheer you up"

"And please Natsu do tell how you will do that?" Erza asked now looking at him

Natsu saw how red her left eye was. Truely it looked unnatural for one eye to be red and the other not, it was a constant reminder of how hard her life was before coming to fairy tail and Natsu would make sure she has no more bad memories.

Only the happy ones.

"Wait here," He said before walking over to the window he came through and diving out of it. She got scared when he dived out of the window of her second-story room but was quickly revealed once he dived back in with a bag on his back. She stood up from the bed and looked him over for any injuries.

Thankfully he had none.

He took the bag off his back and opened it. Reaviling a small present inside it. He pulled it out and extended it to Erza. Erza`s eyes opened wide at this, she looked up at Natsu then at the present and then back at him.

"What... What is this?" Erza asked her eyes still wide in surprise

"It's a present dummy" He replied with a grin, Erza`s eye twitched when he called her dummy but kept her temper in check.

"I know what it is Natsu. But why?" Erza asked as if not understanding Natsu`s intentions

"What do you mean why? I am giving one of my nakamas a gift for Christmas. Is there any reason to ask why?" Erza looked once again at the gift in Natsu`s hands and then back at him. He smiled and nodded his head, he lightly shook the gift encouraging her to take it and open it.

Her hand shook in excitement as she grabbed the gift and proceeded to open it slowly. When she was done opening her eyes opened wide in surprise and shock. It was the picture of their whole young group. The Strauss siblings were standing together with Elfman behind his two sisters with each arm around their shoulders. Gray and Cana were sitting in front of Levy while she was reading a story. Laxus was also in the picture smiling with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two in the center of the picture. In the center were Natsu and Erza who were showing the fairy tail hand sing towards the sky. All the kids inside the picture were smiling, giving off a warm feeling that seemed to spread across Erza`s body.

She was speechless, she taught that she will never have a good memory of her childhood because of her time as a slave, losing her friends and then being betrayed by her very first friend. But now seeing this picture of her friends and new family, she feels unnatural warmth spread through her body. She was about to speak but another item caught her attention inside the present.

She picked the item out of the box and saw that it was a Christmas card. She opened it up and saw the written down names of all the fairy tail members on it, singed with their own hands.

"_Merry Christmas Erza. We all love you very much"_ Erza cowered her mouth in shock as she read through the names. A single tear of happiness fell from her eyes as closed the card and put both of her presents on her nightstand. She set the picture to stand up on the nightstand.

"I never had someone give me anything for the holidays, Erza said in a weak voice almost as if she was whispering "Why did you do this for me?"

"I already told you. I don`t need a reason to give you a gift at Christmas. Gramps told me that it's always nice to give a present to your friends, that is how you show them how much you care for them" Natsu said with a genuine smile on his face "And I want you to know Erza. That there will always be someone that will think about you and care for your happiness"

Then Erza realized it. Natsu was the one who came up with this whole thing. The picture, talking to the guildmates to sign the card to show that they care. He did all of that to give her a present that will not only last for as long as she lives, but it will also remind her every day of what she has now.

"Well, I hope you like it. I will be going now... WHA!" A red blur tackled Natsu down to the floor. He let out a hiss of pain from the impact and looked down at his red-haired friend.

Erza was now hugging him tight and nuzzling her head into his chest. She sighted in bless as Natsu`s warmth washed over her, making her sleepy.

"Thank you, Natsu... No one has ever done something like this from me" Natsu smiled at her words and hugged her back

"You are welcome Erza"

They stayed like that for a while both enjoying each other's warmth. Erza the set up and was now straddling his stomach, her hands placed on each side of Natsu`s face making the dragon slayer raise his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Master once told me that on a day before Christmas... If you receive a gift from someone you should give them one as well" Erza asked looking at his onyx orbs, a blush appeared on her cheeks as she leaned closer.

"Erza what are you..." He was cut off by scarlet girl's lips meeting his, his eyes open wide at her action. She pulled back after a few seconds, her face as red as her hair. It was a shy and innocent kiss.

"There that was my gift to you." She said while looking to the side

"Erza... Why did you do that?" Natsu asked with his eyes still opened wide in surprise.

"I read once that the first kiss is the most important one in your life. So I gave you mine as a Christmas gift." She explained as she was about to get off him, but Natsu set up making her fall in his lap with a yelp.

"But you stole my first kiss as well. It's only fair that I do this" Natsu`s lips reunited with Erza`s surprising the young Titania. However, er surprise was quickly replaced with the feeling of happiness as she wrapped her arms and legs around Natsu, kissing him back.

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, they're desired for much-needed air.

"That was... wow," Erza said with a smile while stroking his hair

"Yeah..." Natsu replied with a smile of his own

They got up from the floor as Natsu dusted himself off. He looked back at her and give her another smile before turning to leave. However, a hand caught his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"What`s wrong?" Natsu asked a blushing scarlet mage

"Do... You-u mind... If I ask you to stay here for the night. It`s already night time and it`s cold outside" Natsu was about to comment about him not being able to be cold, but the face Erza was making while asking was just too cute.

"Sure I don`t mind" He answered with a smile making Erza smile back at him

Erza got underneath the covers of her bed with Natsu following shortly after. As soon as he laid down he immediately fell in love with her bed, it`s the comfiest and softest thing he ever laid on.

Erza came to his side and laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist making her smile with her eyes closed. She nuzzled some more into his chest, enjoying the warmth he was letting out with his magic.

"_He is so warm... so comfy_." Erza sighted in bless as sleep was starting to take her over. Natsu nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head and ran his fingers through her scarlet locks, enjoying how light and smooth her hair si.

"Thank you, Natsu..."She said in a tiered voice

"No problem Erza. Merry Chrismas"

"Marry Chrismas... My dragon..."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Yeap... No update to the main story today. Instead, you get this!**

**I am uploading this 2 days before Christmas. The reason being is because I will not be able to upload until after the new year. I am going to have a lot of fun on this New Year, hehehe. But yeah I uploaded this one shot because I was inspired by one of the images that had Natsu come through the window of Erza`s room and smiling down at her while she is looking up at him.**

**You can find it by searching for a little bit it`s not hard to find. The artist really did a good job on it and deserves respect for his work.**

**Anyways I wish you all a Merry Chrismas and a very successful, blessed and happy new year.**

**Please pray for me, that I survive.**

**See ya guys and once again.**

**Happy Holidays.**


End file.
